


His First Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce celebrate Christmas with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Christmas

Clint had just returned from a mission. He had requested a long leave so he could celebrate Christmas with his husband and son.It was Nathan's first Christmas and both he and Bruce were excited.

Clint woke up to see that Bruce was already up. He showered and brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen. Bruce was feeding Nathan pea mush. Clint walked up to them and kissed Bruce on the cheek and Nathan on his forehead.

Bruce said, "Good morning."

Clint said, "Good morning, Bruce. Do you want coffee and pancakes ?"

Bruce said, "I would love some, thank you."

Clint started the coffee maker and started making pancakes. He said, "So want to decorate the tree today ?"

Bruce smiled and said, "Why not, Nathan would also enjoy."

They both heard a squeal and a thud. They saw that Nathan had pushed the pea mush down and was waving his spoon. Both the parents chuckled.

Clint said, "I'll give him a bath and get him ready."

Bruce nodded and said, "I'll just clean this up and sort the decorations then."

Clint took Nathan into the bathroom and gave him a bubble bath. After drying him Clint dressed him in an Elf hoodie he had bought. Then they went into the living room to help Bruce.

Bruce saw Clint and Nathan come. Clint was wearing a Santa hat and Nathan was wearing an Elf hoodie. He smiled and said, "Already getting into the Christmas spirit. He looks extremely cute."

They started decorating the tree and let Nathan put the star on the top. Then they clicked pictures. After that all 3 of them sat on the couch snuggled together. Bruce and Clint watched as Nathan drifted of to sleep.

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss. The start of their Christmas was wonderful.


End file.
